Blind Date
by deelfire
Summary: Cagalli diharuskan mengikuti sebuah kencan buta yang sengaja diatur oleh sang ayah. Siapa kah orang yang menjadi pilihan sang ayah? Apakah keduanya akan saling jatuh cinta? Diikutkan pada #TAKABURC event.


"Kencan buta? Aku?!" seorang pemuda membelalakkan mata di tengah kegiatannya mengerjakan laporan. Kacamata yang melingkupi matanya sedikit melorot karena kejut. Dia bersyukur sekali tidak tengah meminum jus, atau laptop kecilnya kan jadi korban.

 _Well_ … siapa yang tak akan terkejut kan ya, ketika tiba-tiba disodori kencan oleh seseorang ketika dia sebenarnya hanya bertandang sebentar di ORB, guna mengantarkan ayahnya pindahan? Mana kencannya kencan buta. Dan yang menyodorkan hal ini padanya bukan Dearka atau pun Yzak, melainkan _dia_. _Oh man_.

Menghela napas panjang, pemuda bersurai biru itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Laptop pun dia tutup dan keduanya agak dia sisihkan hingga agak ke samping kiri darinya. Kemudian dia menatap lurus kawan lamanya—sahabatnya—yang kini sedang asyik menyeruput jeruk kalengan.

"Katakan apa intensimu yang sebenarnya, Kira. Kau tak mungkin memintaku untuk kencan buta tanpa alasan di baliknya." Memasang wajah serius lelaki itu menatap tajam manik indigo pemuda di hadapannya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Bingung dan harap terpancar dari dua bilahnya.

Huh?

.

.

.

 **Blind Date**

.

Kolaborasi buta _**Cyaaz**_ dan _**deelanerth**_.  
.

Gundam SEED © Bandai production

.  
Rating: T

.  
Summary:

Cagalli diharuskan mengikuti sebuah kencan buta yang sengaja diatur oleh sang ayah. Siapa kah orang yang menjadi pilihan sang ayah? Apakah keduanya akan saling jatuh cinta? Diikutkan pada #TAKABURC event.

.

Please bear with typos and enjoy

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Cagalli baru saja tiba di rumahnya setelah bekerja seharian. "Ayah?"

Cagalli Yula Athha adalah seorang gadis berusia 25 tahun dengan latar belakang keluarga sederhana. Ayahnya, Uzumi Nara Athha bekerja sebagai seorang guru, sedangkan dia sendiri bekerja di sebuah kantor perbankan sebagai karyawan administrasi biasa.

"Cagalli?" Suara sang ayah terdengar dari ruang keluarga. "Kemari, Nak! Bibi Caridad datang."

Cagalli mendatangi ayahnya, seorang wanita sedang duduk dan berbincang dengannya. "Ah, Cagalli." Wanita itu bangkit dan memeluk Cagalli. "Apa kabar? Sudah lama bibi tidak melihatmu, kau jadi semakin cantik."

"Halo, Bi." Cagalli balas memeluk kerabat jauhnya. "Aku sehat, seperti yang bibi lihat!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Sebaliknya, bibi yang terlihat awet muda!"

Perbincangan sekaligus canda di antara Cagalli, Caridad dan Uzumi pun dimulai. Ketiganya memang cukup dekat, Caridad sudah seperti anggota keluarga Athha yang tidak tinggal serumah. Wanita berambut biru gelap itu tak jarang datang dan membawa masakan andalannya untuk Cagalli dan ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Caridad melirik gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Cagalli, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Huh?" Cagalli berkedip, bingung. "Tidak, aku tidak punya."

"Loh, bukankah Ahmed itu pacarmu?" Tanya Uzumi

"Bukan, Ayah!" Bantah Cagalli. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, kami ini cuma teman!" Ujarnya, berusaha meyakinkan Uzumi dan Caridad. "Memang ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas tentang pacar?"

Caridad dan Uzumi bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Cagalli. "Cagalli, bagaimana jika bibi mengenalkanmu pada seseorang?" Cagalli tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Caridad. "Dia adalah anak tetangga bibi yang baru saja pindah, dia tampan dan sudah bekerja sebagai manajer di perusahaan ternama."

"Bibi..."

"Kau harus melihatnya secara langsung, dia sangat mudah diajak bicara dan menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman." Caridad tak memberi kesempatan pada Cagalli untuk menanggapi. "Begitu bibi mengenalnya, bibi langsung teringat padamu." Ia menggenggam tangan Cagalli, mengusap-usap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Kalian pasti cocok, bibi yakin!"

"..." Cagalli melirik pada Uzumi yang duduk di sisi lain Caridad, meminta petunjuk tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk kecil, meminta putrinya untuk mengikuti arah permainan yang sedang dipimpin oleh Caridad. "Baiklah, Bi." Cagalli akhirnya setuju meski tidak sepenuh hati. "Tapi tidak ada paksaan 'kan? Kalau ternyata kami tidak cocok, tidak akan terjadi masalah 'kan?"

"Tentu, Cagalli." Caridad begitu senang mendengar jawaban Cagalli yang menerima tawarannya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal itu, bibi yakin 100% jika kalian cocok dan akan saling jatuh cinta!"

Cagalli pun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, ia tak ingin melukai perasaan Caridad dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. _Setelah pertemuan pertama akan langsung kukatakan kalau kami tidak cocok._ Begitu batin Cagalli.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari minggu besok datanglah ke kafe dekat stasiun," ucapan Caridad membangunkan Cagalli dari lamunannya. "Bibi akan menyuruhnya datang tepat jam 9."

Setelah itu Caridad dan Uzumi beralih membicarakan tentang beberapa topik lain, sedangkan Cagalli masih terperangkap dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana penampilan pria yang akan ditemuinya? Bagaimana sifat dan sikap orang itu? Kepribadiannya? Latar belakangnya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak Cagalli hingga ia pun pusing dibuatnya.

***T*A*K*A*B*U*R*C***

"Kau gugup?" Suara Uzumi berhasil menarik perhatian Cagalli, ditatapnya sang ayah dengan sinar mata penuh tanda tanya. "Tentang kencanmu besok, apa kau gugup?"

Cagalli tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Caridad sudah pulang sejak belasan menit lalu, saat ini Uzumi dan Cagalli sedang berada di ruang makan. Cagalli terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan sang ayah, sedangkan Uzumi menanti di meja makan.

"Ayah membuatku terkejut, tidak biasanya ayah berusaha menjodohkanku seperti ini," ucapnya sambil menyiapkan nasi dan lauk-pauk di meja. "Kalau bibi Caridad dan yang lainnya aku sudah biasa, tapi ayah?"

"Kau benar, ayah memang bukan tipe orangtua yang suka memaksakan jalan pada anak-anaknya," Cagalli mengangkat alisnya pada sang ayah. "Tapi untuk kali ini, ayah ingin mencoba membantumu mencari orang yang tepat."

"Ayah kenal dengan pria itu? Sudah pernah bertemu?" Uzumi terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng. Aneh. Tapi Cagalli memutuskan bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Ayah kenal dengan orangtuanya," jawab Uzumi. "Kami dulu satu universitas."

"Oh, jadi kalian teman lama?" Uzumi mengangguk. "Kalau ayah juga menginginkannya, maka aku akan mencoba untuk lebih terbuka padanya." Cagalli duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Uzumi. "Tadinya aku ingin menjahilnya habis-habisan," Uzumi yang sedang meneguk teh langsung tersedak mendengar pengakuan Cagalli. "Tapi karena ini menyangkut nama baik ayah juga, kuurungkan saja."

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh padanya!" Pinta Uzumi, ia teringat pada hal mengerikan yang terjadi pada pria terakhir yang dikenalkan pada putrinya. "Anak ini tidak bersalah, ayah dan Caridad yang membujuknya untuk bertemu denganmu."

Cagalli tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sang ayah. "Baik, Ayah... Aku janji, kali ini aku tidak akan berulah."

***T*A*K*A*B*U*R*C***

"Tolong _miso-ramen_ dan soda dinginnya satu."

"Baik, Nona."

Di sinilah Cagalli, duduk di bangku dekat jendela Kafe. Sepuluh menit ia telah menunggu, berharap yang ditunggu tidak akan merusak suasana hatinya hari ini. Ia tampil sederhana dengan sepasang celana _jeans_ dan _T-Shirt_ hijau, tak ingin menganggap kencan buta ini istimewa.

"Nona Cagalli?" Akhirnya seseorang datang dan memanggilnya, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

Cagalli sempat berkedip, lalu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, aku baru datang sekitar sepuluh menit lalu," Cagalli mengulurkan tangannya. "Cagalli Yula Athha."

Pria di hadapan Cagalli menyambut tangannya. "Yuuna Roma Seiran." Kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Cagalli. "Baguslah, aku khawatir sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap Yuuna sambil memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. "Maklum, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dulu." Pria itu merapikan kerah baju yang ia kenakan. "Meski sekarang hari minggu, seorang manajer profesional harus tetap bekerja keras dan mengawasi bawahannya."

"Oh, begitu..." Kesan pertama Cagalli terhadap Yuuna, buruk.

Dari segi penampilan, Yuuna adalah seorang pria berambut ungu menyala dengan pakaian yang... Sangat mencolok di mata Cagalli. Ia mengenakan setelan jas merah bergaris dengan dasi kupu-kupu biru, pakaian yang jelas akan mendapatkan perhatian di sekitarnya. _Kita sedang makan di kafe biasa, bukannya menghadiri pesta pernikahan anak orang kaya._ Gerutu Cagalli dalam hati, ia begitu malu melihat penampilan teman kencannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Yuuna membangunkan Cagalli dari lamunannya. "Langsung saja pada intinya, kapan pertunangan kita diresmikan?"

"Apa?!" Kedua mata Cagalli melebar seketika. "Apa maksudmu? Kita bahkan baru saja bertemu dan kau sudah—"

"Loh, Bibi Caridad tidak bilang?" Cagalli hanya berkedip bingung, lalu menggeleng. "Aku ini orang yang sangat sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk berpacaran." Jelas Yuuna pada Cagalli. "Jadi tanpa membuang waktu, segera tentukan tanggal pertunangan dan pernikahan kita sekalian."

 _Dia gila!_ Cagalli ingin memaki pria berambut ungu di hadapannya, namun ia urungkan karena teringat akan pesan sang ayah. Ia pun menahan diri sebaik mungkin dan berkata, "Sebelum melangkah ke sana, bukankah sebaiknya kita mengambil sedikit waktu untuk saling mengenal?"

Yuuna sempat diam dan berpikir sejenak. "Ya, baiklah... Karena kau adalah putrinya Tuan Uzumi, kuberikan pengecualian untukmu."

"..." Tangan kanan Cagali mengepal di bawah meja, ia benar-benar menahan amarahnya.

"Ini pesanan anda."

Cagalli mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada pelayan. "Kau tidak pesan makanan?" Tanyanya pada Yuuna, sekedar untuk basa-basi.

"Hmmh, aku tidak makan _itu_ ," jawab Yuuna tanpa menatap Cagalli, terlihat sekali jika pria itu merasa jijik. "Silahkan, nikmatilah."

"..." Dengan geram yang disembunyikan, Cagalli mulai memakan _miso-ramen_ -nya. _Ingat, setelah ini kalian tidak akan bertemu. Jangan buat ayah kecewa, lakukan ini demi ayah!_

"Aku salut, kau bisa makan makanan seperti itu." Semakin lama Cagalli semakin membenci suara itu. "Maksudku itu... _Mie instant_ murahan dan juga cola... Ugh, ya ampun..."

 _Cetak!_

Sumpit di tangan Cagalli pun patah, gadis itu butuh pelampiasan agar emosinya tidak tumpah ke mana-mana. _Ada apa dengannya? Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku makan dengan tenang?_

"Oh, dan... Bagaimana kabar Tuan Uzumi?" Yuuna mulai lagi dengan omong kosongnya. "Kudengan beliau menjadi guru di sekolah menengah atas?" Cagalli tidak merespon, ia tak peduli lagi. "Padahal beliau dan ayahku belajar di universitas yang sama, tapi nasib mereka sekarang jauh berbeda." Wajah Cagalli mengeras, muncul firasat yang mengatakan bahwa acara kencan buta ini akan berakhir tragis. "Apa boleh buat, dibanding dengan ayah, Tuan Uzumi tidak berbakat dan tidak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk bertahan di dunia kerja yang kejam. Beliau hanya—"

 _Brak!_

Cagalli tak dapat menahannya lagi, digebraknya meja dan tatapan tajam pun dilemparkan pada Yuuna. "Jangan hina ayahku! Dasar kau tidak tahu—"

 _ **Tit, tit... Tit, tit...**_

Kedua mata _amber_ Cagalli terbuka seketika, rupanya ia baru saja bermimpi tentang kencan buta yang baru akan dihadirinya pagi ini. Mimpi yang buruk, sangat buruk.

Dengan semangat yang pas-pasan, Cagalli segera mempersiapkan dirinya, biar bagaimana pun ia harus datang jam 9 nanti. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa, berharap mimpi buruknya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

***T*A*K*A*B*U*R*C***

Dan pada akhirnya... Cagalli memilih untuk duduk di tengah kafe. Ia tak ingin mengingat mimpi buruk semalam, karena itu ia membuat segalanya berbeda. Sepasang celana _cargo_ dan kemeja merah tua, kebab dan segelas _lemon tea_.

 _Semoga saja kenyataannya lebih baik, kumohon..._ Cagalli terus berdoa demi keselamatan dirinya.

"Um, maaf?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria, membuat Cagalli tersentak dan menoleh. "Apakah anda yang bernama Cagalli Yula Athha?"

Seketika itu juga Cagalli terdiam, mata _amber_ -nya melebar dan ia begitu terkejut mendapati sosok seorang pria yang kini telah hadir di hadapannya.

 _Mustahil! Ternyata dia orangnya?! B-bukannya dia—_

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang akan berkencan denganmu," lelaki itu mengembangkan sebuah senyum hangat yang langsung entah bagaimana membuat jantung Cagalli berdegup kencang. Tanpa sadar, putri Uzumi Nara Athha itu memerah. Okay… mantan teman satu universitasnya ini… sudah memiliki cap _lady killer_. Dan kini wanita pirang itu tahu mengapa.

"O-oh? L-lalu?" Cagalli ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri akan keterbataan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Astaga! Apa-apaan dia sampai tergugup-gugup begini? Namun mengesampingkan emosi pribadi, Cagalli melirik pemuda yang mulai duduk di seberangnya seraya membaca menu itu dengan seksama.

Pemuda ini bersurai coklat (agak) berantakan, bilahnya indigo lembut, perangainya baik dan elegan, lalu pakaian yang dia kenakan… kaos biasa dengan sablonan kepala _gundam_. Ok, mungkin apa yang dia kenakan ala kadarnya, tapi itu sudah membuat nilai plus di mata Cagalli. Lalu kenapa?

Karena sosok di hadapannya, pemuda yang tengah dengan kasualnya memesan makanan pada pramusaji ini adalah…

Kira Hibiki.

Sang penyandang nama Hibiki yang kemampuannya di kenal luar biasa seantero kampus, dulu. Lelaki yang penampilannya tak begitu kekar, namun sangat ahli dalam bidang robotika, elektronik, program, dsb. Dia merupakan putra tunggal pengusaha perusahaan raksasa Hibiki Corp., salah satu perusahaan asal PLANT yang telah melebarkan sayapnya hingga ORB. Namun meski begitu tak ada setitik pun kesombongan dari lelaki kelahiran 18 Mei itu. Dia murah senyum, ramah, dan suka membantu. Juga… merakyat? Hm, pantaskah kata itu? Entah.

Jujur saja, Cagalli pernah menaruh hati pada pemuda ini—dia pernah tak sengaja diselamatkan oleh Kira. Tapi dia tak mengungkapkannya secara langsung, dia hanya diam. Well, katakan saja Cagalli merasa… hatinya untuk Kira bukan sesuatu yang menjurus pada cinta. Lagipula, bentang fakultas mereka sungguh luar biasa jauhnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya lama, tapi dia akan datang sebentar lagi," sambil mengecek arloji di tangan, Kira mengatakan ini. Kemudian dia menopang dagunya. Bilah ungunya mengamati Cagalli, membuat Cagalli gusar. _Kenapa? Mengapa? Ada apa?_ Terus belarian dalam benak wanita ayu itu. Dia mencari jawaban akan alasan putra Hibiki menatapnya begitu intens. Tentu saja dia tak dapatkan jawaban. Malahan, dia temukan senyum hangat kembali terkembang dan ucapan penuh sayang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang pemuda, "sudah kuduga. Kau cantik. Sangat mirip dengan ibu."

Untuk bagian 'kau cantik', Cagalli langsung tersipu-sipu. Dia malu. Lagi, wajahnya memerah laksana kepiting rebus. Dan terlena akan pujian, dia memutuskan untuk melupakan bagian kalimat 'sangat mirip dengan ibu'. Cagalli merasa tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Meski tak ada tambahan kata kepemilikan di belakang kata ibu, Cagalli cukup mengira Kira tengah membandingkan dia dengan Ibunya.

Tunggu.

Kenapa begitu?

"Te-terimakasih," menundukkan wajah, sembunyikan merah, Cagalli mengungkapkan kata. Berikutnya dia mendongak, kembali menatap Kira kala kalimat pertama pemuda ini mengiang di telinganya. Jika bukan Kira yang akan menemaninya, maka siapa? "K-kira! Memangnya siapa yang akan berkencan denganku kalau bukan kamu? Kenapa kamu di sini? Putra teman ayah itu… putra tetangga bibi Caridad, bukan kamu kan?" serbunya tanpa memberikan jeda sedikit pun pada kalimatnya

"Woa. Sabar sedikit Cagalli. Tenang." Lagi, karena ucapan manusia pintar di hadapannya, Cagalli memerah. Entah karena pemuda itu menuturkan tiap kata secara tulus dengan nada lembut atau entah karena apa, Cagalli selalu mati kutu dengan satu kali ucapan. Ugh… dia yang dulu mahir bernegosiasi kenapa menjadi…

Pesanan makanan Kira datang. Serta merta manik _amber_ Cagalli melotot. Apa? Apa?! Yang seorang KIRA HIBIKI pesan itu, _apa_?! _Mie instan_ dan telor belaka? Dan minumannya… E-es teh? Seketika karena menu makan Kira, Cagalli lupa mengintrogasinya akan siapa putra teman ayahnya itu.

"Aku menyukai _mie instant_ kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku memesan ini. Lacus tak pernah mengizinkanku memakan makanan tak bergizi. Haha. Dasar dia," memecah sumpit yang diberikan oleh pramusaji, Kira mulai mengaduk gundukan keriting di mangkuknya dan mencampur kuning-kuning itu dengan kecap. Okay… ini sungguh ironi. Cagalli berusaha agar dia tak melakukan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya—makan _mie instan_ —namun kini justru seorang Hibiki yang melakukannya dan dia berada di posisi Yunna (dalam mimpinya) yang keheranan dengan piihan makanan si partner makan. "Karenanya, mumpung Lacus tak ada, aku mau memakan ini."

"Lacus?" Cagalli berani bersumpah dia tak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh Kira. Gambar seorang wanita berparas rupawan nan amat anggun membayang dalam benak. Tapi dia sangsi. Benarkah Lacus yang itu? Karena yah… Lacus yang terbayang olehnya adalah Lacus Clyne, aktris terkenal asal PLANT.

"Oh. Tunanganku. Maaf," tersenyum malu-malu, Kira menjelaskan. Cagalli hanya bisa ber-'ooo' ria mendapati informasi itu. Anehnya, tak ada sedikit pun kecewa atau sakit hati mendapati pemuda yang dulu dia gandrungi telah terikat oleh wanita lain.

Dan anehnya, bukan iri atau apa… perasaan yang timbul di hatinya adalah keprotektifan. Katakan _kepo_ , silakan. Cagalli hanya ingin tahu apakah pilihan Kira tepat untuknya atau tidak. Hingga tanpa sadar, karena alasan ini, dia mulai mengorek informasi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dia lontarkan dengan cepat. Bilahnya berkilau tuntut jawaban langsung, kilat. Kira tertawa melihat ini. Tapi dia mengikuti alur. Semua pertanyaan dia jawab, semua informasi dia beberkan.

"APA?! Jadi Lacus itu… benar-benar Lacus Clyne _yang itu_?!"

"Ya. Seperti kataku, kami bertemu saat dia akan diculik. Kebetulan aku berada di sana. Dan sejak itu kami dekat."

"O-oh. Kau melindunginya ya… jadi kisah dia sama dengan kisah awal kita bertemu?"

Kira mengerutkan kening dengan pernyataan spun pertanyaan Cagalli. Sadar akan lelaki bersurai coklat itu tak mengerti, Cagalli menjelaskan, "Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu. Waktu itu di mall… ada teroris yang menyerang tanpa ampun pengunjung dengan senapan… kau tanpa sengaja ada di sana, lalu melindungiku."

Satu dua menit Kira terdiam. Dia memutar matanya, tampak mengingat-ingat. "Oh. Itu," gumamnya seraya mengangguk. Tapi tak sedikit pun ada keterkejutan dari caranya bicara. Atau antusiasme yang Cagalli harapkan. Alih-alih, pemuda itu merespon Cagalli dengan tanya, "kenapa kau mengira aku _tanpa sengaja_ ada di sana, Cagalli?" yang membuat wanita itu sekali lagi, kehabisan kata.

Namun belum juga Cagalli temukan jawaban yang sesuai, sebuah suara melantun dari samping kanan mereka, memanggil nama Kira. Cagalli menoleh tentu saja. Di sana dia melihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi bergerak seirama. Yang lelaki mengenakan kaos bergaris berleher tinggi dipadu dengan rompi, sementara wanita di sampingnya dibalut gaun cantik pink selutut yang senada dengan surainya. Cagalli melihat pita kecil menjepit helai depan rambut si wanita, sementara tangan lentik menenteng tas kecil. Kemudian sebuah robot kecil pink, melompat-lompat mengelilingi mereka.

"Hei Athrun. Lacus." Jika si pria hanya dapatkan panggilan nama, maka kala wanita ayu itu mendekat, Kira berdiri dan memberikan sosok anggun laksana bidadari itu pelukan sayang. Berikutnya dia bahkan mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu penuh kasih.

"Jadi ini…" sosok yang dipanggil Athrun oleh Kira melirik Cagalli. Saat itu Cagalli baru mengetahui betapa tampan lelaki itu. Struktur wajahnya… calang bilah hijaunya…

"Ah!" seolah baru ingat ada Cagalli di sini, Kira segera melepaskan tautannya pada sang wanita tambatan hati. Kemudian dia mulai memperkenalkan Cagalli. "Cags, ini Athrun Zala, dan ini Lacus Clyne. Athrun adalah putra tetangga bibi Caridad, Patric Zala. Dia single dan sedikit sulit bersosialisasi. Dia pasangan kencan butamu kali ini, sementara dia—"

"Lacus Clyne, salam kenal…" memotong ucapan Kira, Lacus segera menjabat tangan Cagalli dan memperkenalkan diri.

Dan berawal dari pertemuan kencan buta ini…

Mereka berempat sering berjumpa di tempat yang sama.

Tiap bulan, tanpa kecuali, dua pasangan itu bersua.

***T*A*K*A*B*U*R*C***

Hari ini Athrun mengajak Cagalli keluar bersama, kencan, di luar jadwal pertemuan dua pasang sejoli. Hubungan kedekatan dua insan itu cukup pesat. Mereka memiliki idealisasi yang sama, pandangan serupa akan dunia, meski sepuluh sebelas hal lainnya bertolak belakang. Walau kerap cekcok, Cagalli tahu bagaimana Athrun menerimanya. Athrun tak memiliki tendensi lain padanya, selain ingin membina hubungan baik tanpa ada yang tersakiti di kemudian hari.

Mengenakan gaun hijau—jangan tanya mengapa Cagalli memutuskan keluar dengan gaun yang merepotkan—putri Athha itu menaiki mobil buntutnya dan menuju ke sebuah taman bermain. Athrun tak menjemput. Kata lelaki itu, dia sedang sedikit sibuk. Dan tepat sesuai dalihnya, Athrun memang sibuk. Cagalli harus dibuat pemuda itu menunggu dua jam.

Marah?

Jelas. Mana mungkin tidak.

Namun kala melihat sang lelaki berlarian dengan dua kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka dan keringat bercucuran serta pandangan penuh penyesalan terbentuk, amarah meluap Cagalli hilang. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum memulai kencan mereka.

"Kau ingin naik apa dulu?" tawar Athrun.

"Erm…" Cagalli berpikir. Dia menatap lekat selebaran di tangannya. Kemudian sinar tertarik berkilat di sana. Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya seraya menunjuk satu wahana. Alis Athrun langsung terangkat melihat apa yang dia tunjuk. Dengan penuh keheranan, dia ajukan pertanyaan. "Kau mau naik halilintar… dengan _gaun_ seperti _itu_?" Yang tentu saja masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri di telinga Cagalli.

Kencan kali ini sungguh menyenangkan bagi Cagalli. Meski Athrun sering kelabakan menutup gaunnya tertiup angin, dia tahu lelaki itu menikmati kencan hari ini. Bahkan makan jagung bakar sebagai pengganjal perut pun mereka lakukan dengan santai. Cagalli tak berpikir lipstick yang sengaja dia poleskan di bibirnya akan luntur atau apa kala jagung menggesek. Justru bumbu pedas yang menempel di sudut mulutnya saat memakan jagung itu adalah sensasi romantika tersendiri untuk keduanya.

Bagaimana tidak… di momen itu, Cagalli bisa menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus sabun pemuda tampan itu karena kedekatan mereka. Dia pun merasakan sentuhan sayang dari ibu jari Athrun. Romantis.

Seolah kekurangan momen tuk bersebati, Athrun dengan sengaja mengajak Cagalli menaiki wahana kincir ria tepat saat mentari mau bersembunyi. Dengan hati dag-dig-dug Cagalli mengangguk. Dan di sinilah kedua insan itu sekarang. Saling berhadapan, menikmati pemandangan lapang dengan angin membelai, menatap surga yang terpampang.

Jika Cagalli menunggu-tunggu momen Athrun akan menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, maka ini adalah saat yang tepat. Tatkala bibir lelaki itu terbuka dan suara basa-basi terdengar, tanpa dinyana sang tabuh hati kian menderu, memburu. Ini… adalah saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu!

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu, Cags. Tak apakah itu?"

Berusaha tetap tenang, Cagalli tersenyum manis. Tapi apa yang pemuda itu lontarkan padanya sungguh sangat di luar praduga. Bukan bagaimana-perasaannya atau adakah-seseorang-yang-dia-cinta seperti di telenovela-lah yang putra Zala utara. Dia justru mengangkat sahabatnya-Kira-sebagai topik pembicaraan. Ya, dia bertanya, "Kira… pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang serius padamu?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

Terhenyak karena jawaban Cagalli, Athrun terdiam. Dia memalingkan mukanya sebentar dan menatap garis cakrawala. Pandangnya sendu. "Dia sedang mencari kakaknya, apa kau tahu?"

"…Tidak."

"... Jadi, sesungguhnya Kira memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Ulen Hibiki dulu tak sekaya, sesukses sekarang. Saat Kira bayi, Kira membutuhkan perawatan ekstra. Dan karena biaya yang melonjak, ayahnya memutuskan untuk memberikan anak perempuannya—kakak Kira, pada rekannya. Itulah alasan Kira meninggalkan PLANT dan hidup dalam naungan ORB. Dia mencari kakaknya."

Mendengar penuturan Cagalli, entah mengapa wanita itu merasakan perutnya melilit. Bilah ambernya membulat. Bibirnya menganga. Apa? Kira… Kira memiliki masa lalu seperti itu?

"Dan dia menemukan siapa kakaknya. Sengaja, dia mengekori kemana pun wanita itu pergi. Dia ingin mengenal kakaknya. Karenanya, sengaja, dia mendatangi ayah angkat kakaknya. Lalu... meminta kencan buta kita ada."

Serta merta wajah Cagalli memucat. Keterkejutan merajah di air mukanya. Matanya melotot dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu Cagalli. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kira karena telah menjadi otak semua ini. Tapi aku tak ingin dia hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. Aku kasihan padanya. Karena itulah… tolong... percaya padaku. Percalah padaku jika kau adalah kakaknya… Kau...

…Cagalli Hibiki." ** _]]_**

* * *

a/n.

Saya membawakan Athrun x Cagalli dan Kira x Lacus untuk fanfic perdana saya di fandom Gundam Seed.

Salam kenal saya deela dan kali ini, fic ini, saya berkolaborasi dengan **Cyaaz**. Demi apa gitu aku ngelanjutin tulisan Cyaaz yang selama ini cuma bisa kukagumi karyanya. Aw...

terimakasih~

R&R


End file.
